A Traição da Pérola
by Violet Cheshire
Summary: -O Itachi sempre me disse que eu me ia apaixonar por ti Sasuke..."
1. Trailer

Titulo: A Traição da Pérola

Sumário:"Não me tornei uma Renegada(Nukenin) porque quis, foi-me negada a oportunidade de voltar para Konoha. Por isso dedicai-me a esta Organização. É o meu pai achava-me menos digna do que aquilo que eu pensava. Mas o Itachi foi a luz no meio da escuridão, foi mais que irmão, foi pai. E agora a minha missão, a minha vida, era acabar com aquilo que ele começou!"

Casai: SasuHia, NaruSaku, ShikaTema, GaaIno e mais outros que for criando;

**Trailler:**

**O fim têm…**

-Hinata!!!- girtou o loiro- onde está o Itachi?

-A resolver determinadas questões com o seu irmão. - disse a Hyuga.

**…têm sempre outro começou…**

-Não sabes o que dizes Uchiha – fintou-o com arrogância- a minha missão é acabar com aquilo que o Itachi começou.

-O QUÊ?! VAIS-ME MATAR?! – gritou o moreno.

-Baka…- murmurou.

**…e os laços nunca podem ser cortados…**

-O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER HYUGA E UCHIHA?- gritou Madara.

-A trair-te?! – disse a morena com ironia coisa da qual o Sasuke riu.

**…porque o amor prevalece.**

-Tu mudaste-me Hinata, tornaste-me alguém melhor…-Sasuke

-E tu fizesses-te com que eu voltasse a amar…-Fintou-o com um brilho intenso no olhar pérola.


	2. Juízo Final

1º Capitulo "O Juízo Final"

A História vai ser narrada por mim e pela visão do Sasuke e da Hinata na maior parte da vezes. E com uma ou outra intervenção das outras personagens.

**Hinata**

Lá estávamos nós naquela caverna que tinha o símbolo do Clã Uchiha pintado na parede à frente dele numa poltrona encontrava-se o Itachi e eu de frente para ele. Encarava-o, conhecia aquele olhar, era o de culpa, olhou-me da mesma maneira quando me contou toda a História por traz do fim sangrento do seu Clã. Estava a espera do Sasuke, este era o dia que baptizei ironicamente de Juízo Final.

-Hinata- disse ele -sabes que os ninjas da Folha estão a chegar.

-Sei Itachi, vou empata-los.

Seria provavelmente a última vez que via o Itachi vivo.

-Sabes bem que és como uma irmã para mim Hinata, eu não pude cuidar do Sasuke por isso cuidei de ti.

-Eu sei Itachi, eu sei, também foste um irmão para mim por isso vou cuidar dele dessa forma.

-Digo-te mais uma vez, tu vais-te apaixonar por ele, tenho a certeza.

-Duvido _Nii-san.- _disse sorrindo de canto tal como o próprio Itachi.

Saí daquela verdadeira fortaleça para o campo relvado que estava cá em baixo, activei a minha linhagem sanguínea, eles encontravam-se a alguma distância do local em que me encontrava enquanto o Sasuke já estava a lugar onde o Itachi estava. Eu sabia que este era a o dia em o itachi ia morrer. Senti uma lágrima a escorrer pela minha cara, limpei. Não me tornei uma Renegada (Nukenin) porque quis, foi-me negada a oportunidade de voltar para Konoha. Por isso dedicai-me a esta Organização. É o meu pai achava-me menos digna do que aquilo que eu pensava. Mas o Itachi foi a luz no meio da escuridão, foi mais que irmão, foi pai. E agora a minha missão, a minha vida, era acabar com aquilo que ele começou! E era nisso que me tinha de concentrar, acabar com a raça do Madara e salvar o Sasuke da escuridão do seu coração. Senti algumas presenças já conhecidas.

Podia-se ver naquele campo a Hinata a grande capa preta com nuvens negras, o cabelo apanado com duas agulhas ninja com uns globos nas pontas e a frieza das pérolas devido ao anos que passou como criminosa.

-Hinata!!! – gritou o loiro – onde está o Itachi?

-A resolver determinadas questões com o seu irmão. - disse a Hyuga.

-Quer dizer que o Sasuke já cá está?!– disse a Sakura percorrendo todo o terreno com os olhos nas esperança de os encontrar.

Há frente da ninja da Akatsuki encontravam-se o Naruto, a Sakura, o Kakashi, o Sai, o Yamato, o Neji, o Shino e o Kiba.

-Hinata diz-nos onde eles estão! - disse um Naruto nervoso.

-Vá lá Hina diz! –disse o Kiba numa quase suplica.

Um grande raio cruzou os céus.

**Hinata**

Começou! Este é o aviso que a luta já tinha começado o que quer dizer que a minha também estava na hora de começar.

-Nunca ouviram dizer que é feio meterem-se nos assuntos de família? –respondi.

-Hinata nós não te queremos magoar por isso diz-nos - falou o Naruto

-Uzumaki quem te disse que tu me conseguias magoar?

A cara deles foi hilária , eu já não gostava do Naruto-kun, e depois eles há muito que não falavam comigo, enquanto eu corri todos os países Shinobi encontramo-nos poucas vezes, eles concentravam sempre as suas forças no Itachi subestimando mais uma vez a minha força.

-U-Uzumaki, Hianta-sama o que se passa consigo? – perguntou o Neji sempre com aquela cordialidade que tinha que haver no Clã Hyuga, entre a Souke e Bouke, que sinceramente me enjova.

-Neji deixa-te dessas merdas, eu já não pertenço a esse Clã!

Mais um expressão de espanto na cara daqueles que já foram meus companheiros e outro raio que cruzou os céus.

-Bem vamos avançar, Hinata foi óptimo conversar contigo! –ordenou o Kakashi.

Senti uma raiva apoderar-se de mim, sempre subestimada, sempre. Fui tão rápida que ele nem me viu e dei um pontapé do estômago ao Hatake. Que foi contra uma árvore derrubando-a.

-Eu disse que vocês não se deviam meter em assuntos de família - sibilei de forma ameaçadora - é melhor irem embora se não quiserem lutar comigo!

Eu olhei para eles e pude ver nos olhos deles que finalmente tinham percebido que eu estava a falar a sério, sorri de lado, a melhor estratégia seria atacar a Sakura sem médica-nin mais tempo vão demorar a recuperar além de eu ter um coisinha para "coversar" com a rosada.

-Também o que é que se perde com o Sasuke morto?! – disse venenosa.

-Pronto Hinata queres lutar vamos lutar! – a rosada correu contra mim, óptimo caiu que nem um patinho.

-SAKURA NÃO! ELA ESTÁ A ACUMULAR UMA GRANDE QUANTIDADE DE CHAKRA …–disse o Neji.

Hinata agarrou o punho cheio de chakra da Sakura, e lançou-a para longe, com uma rapidez alucinante chegou perto da Sakura fez os selos com as mãos…

-Juukenhou - Hakke Hyakunijuuhachi Shou!!! (_Estilo do Punho Suave: 8 Trigramas 128 Golpes_)- e em 5 segundos a Sakura caía no chão inanimada.

**Neji**

**A Hinata está tão poderosa nunca vi ninguém com essa velocidade e rapidez executar um jutsu de Rank S do Clã, precisamos ter cuidado!**

**-Naruto têm cuidado! - gritou para o Uzumaki que já avançava para cima da minha prima**.

**Hinata**

Como era de prever a seguir vêm lá o Naruto para me atacar. Atiro-lhe o corpo da Haruno para os braços. O meu objectivo é de longe magoa-los, a Sakura foi um caso à parte apenas lhe apliquei este ataque por vingança à todas a vezes que pensei em me declarar para o Naruto e me sentia oprimida por ele gostar dela. Sádica? Talvez! Peguei nas agulhas que tinha no cabelo e atirei para o chão junto deles, fiz os selos e as pequenas esferas rebentaram. Era um veneno muito forte, não letal, iria mantê-los inanimados, tempo suficiente. E assim foi!

Voltei para o local onde ocorria a luta entre os dois irmãos uma das partes do Zetsu estava por lá a observar tudo para ir dizer ai Madara, como eu odiava aquele tipo! Apesar de já saber qual o desfecho da luta não pude deixar de assistir a luta. E lembrei-me de quando o Itachi me contou…

_Flashback_

"_Estava há pouco tempo como membro activo na Akatsuki, e realizava missões com o Itachi, vínhamos de uma missão quando ele me explicou a sua situação._

_-Hinata preciso de te contar um coisa –olhei-o intrigada._

_-Diz Itachi…_

_-Eu vou ter que enfrentar o meu irmão, aviso-te já que quem vai ganhar a luta vai ser o Sasuke._

_-Isso é impossível Itachi-sama, tu és muito mais forte até mesmo que o Orochimaru que já fez parte da Akatsuki._

_-Sim Hinata, mas eu sofro de uma doença grave por causa de utilizar o _Makeyou_ tanto tempo, que me consome rapidamente daqui a três anos eu vou enfrentar o Sasuke e perder, pois não me resta mais tempo que isso._

_-Preferes morrer pelas mãos do Sasuke do que por uma estúpida doença, não é Itachi-sama? – perguntei num múrmurio já com os olhos com lágrimas. _

_Ele olhou para mim e sorriu._

_-Sim Hinata é exactamente isso, e não me trates por sama, agora somos companheiros…"_

Suspirei, caíram os dois irmãos no chão, mirei o Zetsu que ainda lá estava, vamos precisar de um pouco de teatro.

-ITACHI! –corri para o local onde estavam os dois debrucei-me sobre o Itachi.

-Hinata…-disse com a voz fraca –para sempre minha irmã.- e fechou os olhos embora a sua expressão fosse de contentamento.

Olhei pelo o meio do meus cabelos. 1,2,3 e lá foi o Zetsu meter tudo no cu do Madara eu realmente odiava aquele gajo! Era a minha oportunidade peguei nos corpos dos Uchihas verificando se o Sasuke estava vivo. Optimo mais um Uhchiha para me atromentar!

- Batafurai no Jutsu-Tsubasa no Chikan Murasaki(Arte da Borboleta- Desaparecimento Nas Mil Assas Roxas)1.

E a Hyuga desapareceu entre centenas de borboletas negras e roxas.

Nota1: Um jutsu inventado por mim, e na minha fic pela Hinata, ela cria selos em determinados locais através do seu sangue sendo assim ela têm uma ligação com o chakra desses locais transferido o seu corpo o que ela quiser para um determinado local. Ela vai utiliza-lo várias vezes na fic e talvez até melhorá-lo!


	3. As Lições de Itachi

**A Hinata vai contar uma História =)**

Num quarto estava deitado numa cama o Sasuke, eram visíveis os danos da luta do Itachi só no rosto do rapaz que dormia tranquilamente. Sentada na janela do quarto estava a Hinata a observar a noite perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos e recordações.

**Hinata**

Olhei para o Sasuke, aquele rapaz de 16 anos que ali estava movido pela raiva podia ser perfeitamente eu, o Naruto e até mesmo o Kazekage Gaara. Todos nós tínhamos razões para nós revoltar contra algo e deixarmos o nosso coração ser movido pela escuridã. Uma centena de lembranças assolaram à minha mente…

"_Ainda recordo quando como e o porquê de me ter juntado à Akatsuki, era mais uma simples missão para o meu time quando era genin em Konoha, entregar um pergaminho a um Lorde Feudal. Mas foi tudo uma cilada montada pelo Madara para me raptar. Isto passou-se pouco tempo depois de o Sasuke se juntar ao Orochimaru. _

_O objectivo do meu rapto era a Akatsuki possuir os três Doujutsus, eles já tinham o Sharingan e o Rinnegan, só faltava o Byakugan. O me mais me magoo nessa altura foi saber que o meu pai nem sequer fez uma proposta à Organização para eles me libertarem quantos mais desperdiçar um grupo de ninjas por alguém tão fraco como eu, como o próprio Hiashi diria. Aliás hoje acredito que foi um alívio para ele ver-se livre de mim._

_Infelizmente no princípio eu não correspondia às expectativas do Tobi, nome pelo qual eu o tratava naquela época, treinava com o Zetsu não me consegui concentrar e passava muito do tempo a chorar. Foi nessa época que o Itachi apareceu. Toda a Organização pensava em se livrar de mim quando ele se encarregou de me treinar. Lembro-me perfeitamente da primeira lição dele:_

_- Se queres sobreviver aqui tens que fazer tudo o que eu te dizer e aprender tudo o que eu te vou ensinar! – ele disse tudo com uma voz forte e autoritária –A primeira lição é não vale a pena chorar por coisas que já não há volta a dar! Por isso esquece o passado! Transforma a tua dor em força porque neste mudo a lei é matar ou ser morto!_

_Os primeiros treinos com o Itachi eram difíceis, mas nada comparado com os vieram depois, treinei a minha capacidade de manusear as armas Shinobi, o meu Taijutsu e Ninjutsu onde aprendi a utilizar os meu elementos: Suiton (Água) e Fuuton (Vento). A pior parte era o treino de Genjutsus, o Itachi prendia-me de numa ilusão e eu tinha que sair dela. E acreditem gritar 'Kai' não resultavam._

_ A segunda lição foi:_

_ -Aquilo que aprendes comigo no campo de treino é pouco comparado com aquilo que aprendes numa missão, só numa situação de luta é que as nossas capacidades vêm ao de cima incluindo as de estratégia…_

_ E foi assim que treinei até ter mais ou menos 14 anos, era enviada para missões cada vez mais difíceis com o Itachi, mas ele apenas a supervisionava, eu fazia-las sozinha. Fiz de tudo um pouco inicialmente, infiltrava-me para arranjar informações, fazia missões de busca onde me envolvia em pequenas lutas, até chegar às mais difíceis, matar pessoas que tinham informações sobre a Akatsuki, matar mercenários que eram possíveis ameaças para os saques e pergaminhos raros que a Organização ia coleccionado e cheguei até mesmo a enfrentar a Anbu. O Itachi apenas entrevia quando eu acabava gravemente ferida e desacordada no chão, o que nas primeiras vezes que enfrentei a Anbu sempre aconteceu. Devido a essa situação também desenvolvi os meus conhecimentos médicos com o chakra e melhorei muitos dos meus remédios com ervas. _

_Nesta altura comecei a perceber as lições do Itachi, a vida de uma Renegada não é fácil, onde quer que vás há sempre alguém que te quer matar, a tua cabeça está a prémio e quanto mais matas mais cara ela é._

_ Depois disso o Itachi ensinou-me jutsus realmente fortes, e foi quando realizei a primeira missão com o Itachi e o meu último teste para ser aceita como membro activo. A missão tinha como objectivo ir a Vila da Folha e roubar uns pergaminhos secretos dos Hyuga. Iriam ser úteis a mim e a própria Organização, sendo eu o elemento perfeito para fazer esta missão porque conhecia bem a Mansão Principal e sabia exactamente onde estavam os pergaminhos. Não vou contar a luta, foi violenta e sangrenta e mais uma vez o Itachi salvou a minha pele. _

_Mas apesar de tudo consegui trazer os pergaminhos e não só, encontrei um documento com o nome da minha mãe, Hyuga Hikari, falava de um tal de Hyuga Tadao que significa ironicamente Homem Fiel, tendo em conta que aquele pergaminho revelava que esse homem conspirou contra a morte da minha mãe tendo-a envenenado no dia do parto da minha irmã Hanabi. Ele queria derrubar a família principal, e atacou o meu pai onde mais lhe doía, eu sempre odeie essa separação estúpida que soa cria raiva e injustiça. Encontrava-se desaparecido. Senti pela primeira vez raiva na minha vida. E foi neste dia que o Itachi me contou a verdadeira história por trás do massacre do Clã Uchiha. Chamou-me irmã nesse dia. Fomos para o esconderijo, dois dias depois saía numa busca desenfreada por esse tipo, descobri onde ele estava escondido e matei-o. Foi a primeira vez que senti gosto por matar mas percebi alguns tempos mais tarde que apesar disso a minha vingança a raiva e tristeza nunca acalmou._

_ Essa foi a terceira lição do Itachi. Uma que ele aprendeu com os próprios erros._

_ -Nunca transformes a tua dor em raiva, porque como o fogo consome a lenha, também a raiva consome o ser Humano. Olha o meu irmão…_

_ Foi nessa altura que ele me deu a missão de cuidar do Sasuke e me contou como estava doente. Depois disso passei à rotina das missões e o Itachi ensinou a fazer vários selos poderosos, foi algo em que me tornei realmente boa, uma mestra nessa Arte. Pouco tempo mais tarde ele levou-me até uma velha mulher chamada Yagami Tatsuya que significa Tornar-se Dragão e possuir sua sabedoria e longevidade. Ela tinha um contrato com este animal, e eu também o assinei e aprendi com ela a invocar e lutar com os dragões. Ninpou - Kuchiyose Tsubasa no Ryu (Arte Ninja - Invocação Dragão Alado). O meu companheiro Dragão chama-se Shinju que significa Pérola._

_ Mas a maior parte da minha força provem do poder que o Itachi passou para mim, apesar de claro esse poder ter limitações, é uma mistura do Byakugan com o Sharingan que apenas me possibilita controlar os Genjutsus como o Itachi e é claro aumenta o meu chakra. Poderes como Amaterasu (Deus do Sol), o Susanoo (Deus da Tempestade) e o Genjutsu Tsukuyomi (Deus da Lua) foram passados para o Sasuke embora o mesmo ainda não saiba. Ainda não domino totalmente estas técnicas. _

_Infelizmente a vida como Nukenin tornou-me fria, sádica, calculista, irónica e podia continuar o conjunto de adjectivos. Passar a vida a matar corrompe-nos. Mas apesar de tudo não me arrependo de nada, participei de lutas fantásticas. E por muito forte que eu me tenha tornado estou longe de poder derrotar o Madara, o Zetsu sim, ma o Madara é mais forte do que qualquer um de nós, nem o próprio Itachi sabia os limites do poder dele. E a minha missão é treinar o Sasuke para ser muito mais forte que eu, e ele juntos com o Naruto são os únicos que podem derrotar o mais poderoso dos Uchihas._

_ Afinal a última lição do Itachi é :"_

-Os laços jamais podem ser cortados ! – murmurou a Hyuga para ela própria.

-Ahgrh – Sasuke começava a acordar, levantou lentamente a cabeça e percorreu o quarto com o olhar, parado-o na rapariga de quimono roxo que se levantava e ia de encontro a ele – Hyuga?! Hinata Hyuga?!

-Sim Uchiha, e nós precisamos de conversar!


	4. Toda a Verdade!

**3º Capitulo : "Toda a Verdade!"**

**Sasuke**

Olhei para a rapariga para a minha frente, eu já tinha ouvido que a Herdeira Hyuga era uma renegada, mas nunca tinha visto isso com os meus próprios olhos. Observei a rapariga à minha frente, ela emanava confiança e força diferente daquilo que eu me lembrava, a pequena e tímida Hinata. Os olhos outrora com um brilho de inocência, tinham agora ironia, frieza e malícia eram sádicos mas sensuais tinha de admitir. O Cabelo grande até a cintura era cortado de forma irregular mas a franja mantinha-se recta. O corpo com curvas sinuosas em demasia para a idade de dezasseis anos mas ou mesmo tempo a maneira de agir e o postura avisavam que ela perigosa.

Percorri o espaço com os olhos, encontrava-me numa cama de casal no centro de um quarto simples que dispunha um cómoda na parede oposta onde se encontrava a cama, uma janela na parede ao meu lado onde antes deveria estar a Hinata e mais alguns moveis ao quais não reparei atenção porque a Hyuga começou a falar.

-Antes que perguntes fui eu que trouxe para aqui, encontramo-nos numa casa, que pertecera ao Itachi, numa floresta remota no país do Fogo! – informou ela num tom calmo e frio.

A minha mente só se focou numa palavra: Itachi!

-O que é que tu tens a ver com esse miserável?! – perguntei exaltado, a Hyuga franziu o sobrolho.

-Eu era a companheira do Itachi na Akatsuki. – respondeu simplesmente.

Eu senti uma raiva enorme apoderar-se de mim! Companheira do Itachi? Isso representava um inimigo a abater. Tentei me levantar, mas senti dores em todo o meu corpo e imediatamente me voltei a sentar.

-Não sejas precipitado Uchiha não estás em condições de te mexer, tens ferimentos muito graves! – disse ele seca.

-Explica-me porque estou aqui Hyuga, exijo isso!

-Estás com medo que te tenha raptado Uchiha? – ela respondeu irónica com uma sobrancelha erguida – estou aqui para honrar o pedido que o teu irmão me fez, antes de morrer!

-Isso foi o quê Hyuga, entregares-me o meus seu testamento? – respondi sarcástico.

-Não sabes o que dizes Uchiha – fintou-o com arrogância - a minha missão é acabar com aquilo que o Itachi começou.

-O QUÊ?! VAIS-ME MATAR?! – gritou o moreno.

-Baka…- murmurou.

-Vá lá Hyuga afinal porque é que estamos aqui?! Se me matar não é acabar com o que ele começou então é o quê?

-Proteger-te!

Uchiha Sasuke fez um ar de plena admiração ao ouvir esta declaração começando gargalhar de maneira quase maníaca.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Realmente desconhecia a veia humorística que os Hyugas tinham!

-Isto não têm piada! – retrucou irritada – tu não imaginas a complica história em que o teu irmão, eu e agora consequentemente tu estamos metidos. Primeira grande revelação Uchiha, o teu irmão adoptou-me, por razões que te irei explicar lá mais para a frente.

O queixo do Uchiha basicamente caiu, de tal forma que a Hinata pensou que ele devia ter deslocado o maxilar.

-Ado-adoptou?! – perguntou incrédulo "Esta miúda só pode estar a gozar comigo"

-Sim sou Uchiha Hyuga Hinata – nisto atira um pergaminho ao Sasuke – podes ler quando acabamos de conversar Sasuke mas primeiro terás de me ouvir, concordas? – perguntou codiarmente.

-O que tens para me contar interessa-me assim tanto?

-Mais do que podes imaginar – ele assentiu em consentimento para que ela prosseguisse – primeiro tenho que te dizer que o Itachi no final da sua luta passou para ti os seus três grandes poderes oculares : Amateresu, Susanoo e Tsukuyomi…

-Estás a gozar comigo Hinata, só podes estar! – protestou revoltado.

-Eu compreendo que seja difícil ouvires algo que contradiz aquilo que acreditas-te por anos, mas todo fará sentido, não me interrompas!

-Não me fales assim Hyuga, se aquilo que me estás a dizer é mentira eu juro que te mato de forma lenta e dolorosa!

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-Explica-me lá porque necessidade tinha eu de te mentir, embora isto salva-se o teu irmão do teu ódio se ele já está morto?!

Sasuke ficou sem argumento contra esta afirmou, por isso calou-se e ouviu a Hyuga com atenção.

-Ele passou-te estes poderes para te proteger de dois homens: Danzou e Uchiha Madara.

-Uchiha Madara? – perguntou espantado.

-O líder da Akatsuki e o único sobrevivente do teu Clã sem contar contigo é claro.

-E esse tal Danzou? – disse curioso.

- O líder da Anbu Ne1 de Konoha, estes dois homens é os verdadeiros repousáveis, por trás do massacre do teu Clã!

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

-Tenho documentos que comprovam! – fez uma pausa onde observou a confusão estampada na face do Uchiha – Decerto te lembras da História que o Itachi te contou enquanto lutavam, a história dos dois irmão e dos seus olhos.

-Sim, mas o que é que isso têm a ver para o caso, ele disse isso apenas para justificar me querer roubar os olhos.

-Não Sasuke, essa é a verídica história de Madara.

-Ainda não percebi nada Hyuga, nada, que caralho é que isso têm a ver com o Itachi e o meu Clã?

-Lembras-te de toda a História incluindo da parte que foi ele que fez a Kyuubi atacar Konoha há 16 anos atrás?

-Sim ! Porra Hyuga desembucha!

-Então é aí que começa a nossa história, a partir de agora não me interrompas – ela mirou-o – eu vou te contar a história de Uchiha Itachi o homem que fez tudo para proteger o mundo Shinobi, Konoha e mais importante que tudo o seu pequeno Irmãozinho .

Ela olhou lá para fora e o Uchiha segui-lhe o olhar, ela parecia perdida em recordações, ele mirou também a chuva que começava a cair lá fora.

**Hinata**

- Vamos então começar, as únicas pessoas que sabem a verdade além de mim são: Sandaime, os conselheiros da Folha Homura e Koharu, Danzou e Madara! Referindo estás pessoas importantes aviso-te que as ordens de exterminar o teu clã vieram dos superiores do teu irmão.

-Superiores de Konoha? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Exactamente! O teu irmão matou todos do teu clã, mas não o fez sozinho, Uchiha Madara ajudou-o, e depois fugiou de Konoha.

-Madara, mas toda a gente…

-Toda a gente pensa que ele está morto e que foi o teu irmão sozinho que matou toda a gente, mas não é assim a real história. Mas para perceberes melhor vamos retomar à formação de Konoha.

-Já vi que isto vai demorar! – bufou o Uchiha – isso não apaga o que o meu irmão fez…

-Mas vale a pena ouvir além de justificar muito coisa – olhei para ele e sorri de lado – e também nesse estado não tens outra hipótese.

-O que aconteceu a Hinata tímida?

-Hmm…essa morreu o dia que vestiu a capa da Akatsuki – disse num suspiro – a minha história fica para depois, esta é mais interessante. Tudo começou á 80 anos atrás, no tempo em não existiam Vilas ocultas de qualquer tipo. Nessa época existia ódio entre dois Clãs que eram vistos como exércitos e combatiam a mando de alguém recebendo assim pequenas fortunas. Eles eram o Clã Uchiha e o Clã da Floresta Senju. Já te começa a interessar a história?

-Talvez… - ele deve achar que ser misterioso era ser demais!

-Mas os Uchihas e Senjus decidiram fazer umas tréguas, e foi assim que se criou a primeira Vila Oculta do mundo Shinibi, a Folha. Mas Uchiha Madara opunha-se a este acordo que acabou por aceitar para bem do seu Clã. Madara é um homem movido pela raiva e ganancioso, roubo os olhos do próprio irmão para aperfeiçoar o seu Sharingan, conspirou contra a nomeação de Senju Hashira como Primeiro Hokage. Até contra a formação da Polícia de Konoha ele foi, afiramndo que isso era um pretexto para manter os Uchihas longe dos assuntos Governamentais, com o coração cheio de escuridão partiu embora de Konoha, não sem antes enfrentar o Senju no local que ficou conhecido como o "Vale do Fim", ironicamente onde tu e o Naruto lutaram antes de abandonares a Vila. Madara foi ali dado como morto e esquecido.

-As estátuas nesse local são dos fundadores da Vila… - murmorou para si – mas não entendo o que isso têm a ver com o Iatchi!

-Isto foi apenas a introdução. Pouco a pouco a Vila ficou uniformizada, mas os Uchihas estavam descontentes apesar de serem um dos Clãs de eleição da Folha, rixas antigas voltaram ao de cima e alguém andava a semear as intrigas, segundo as minhas desconfianças e do teu irmão era Madara de alguma forma ela sabia de tudo o que se passava e Konoha. Mas tudo piorou com o terrível ataque a 16 anos da Kyuubi, visto que o ataque foi feito por Madara e o seu ódio. E como deves imaginar depois do ataque toda a gente olhou os Uchihas de lado.

-Mas porque é que ele fez isso? Ele não sabia o que isso iria provocar? – berrou o Uchiha.

-Ele nunca esperava que o Yondaime Namikaze Minato, o pai de Naruto, conseguisse derrotar e selar a Kyuubi no seu filho, subestimou-o.

-Queres dizer que o Naruto é filho de Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha?! - ele estava abismado – Tinhas razão Hyuga a história é realmente Surpreendente, continua.

-Estás interessado agora?! Sim o nosso querido Uzumaki é filho de Minato, mas o grande problema foi o senhor que se aproveitou da estupidez de Madara, Danzou o líder da Anbu Ni a qual o teu irmão pertencia, que odiava profundamente os Uchihas mesmo ele ter implantado em si um Sharingan.

- Ele odiava os Uchihas porquê? Sharingan! Olha lá Hyuga para com essa merda estás-me a deixar confuso, porra o que estás para aí dizer não têm lógica nenhuma! Achas que pode gozar comigo… O meu irmão a querer-me proteger…

Ele avariou, calculei, mas infelizmente tinha de lhe contar tudo de uma vez, caminhei até ele que estava em estado de delírio?! Agarrei o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e disse.

-Yo Uchiha, foco estás a ouvir : FOCO! – ele olhou para mim confuso – porque havia eu de te enganar? Não ganho nada com isso além de eu ter documentos que comprovam tudo o que estou a dizer!

- Ok Hyuga descontrolei-me! Mas tens que confessar esta história toda é minimamente esquisita! – larguei-o e sentei-me na cama.

-Ouve a última parte com atenção e tudo fará sentido – ele assentiu e eu prossegui – Assim Danzou controlou mentalmente os conselheiros de Konoha, sem que ninguém desconfiasse, a fazer aquilo que ele queria afastaram o Clã para longe e começaram a ser desprezados. O Sandaime era contra, mas tanto Danzou como Homura e Koharu controlados pelo Danzou ignoravam o pobre do Hokage, ele tentou falar com Fugaku para chegarem a um consenso mas este não o ouviu. A razão era simples, o teu pai estava sobre um jutsu do Madara, se ele podia controlar a kyuubi o que era um homem por mais forte que fosse?

-Nada… - sussurrou Sasuke.

-Claro, sendo assim e mesmo sem saber, dois homens que se odiavam, embora eu não saiba o porquê, conspiraram sem saber para o fim de um dos mais importantes e poderosos Clã do nosso mundo. Tudo porque estavam cegos pelo ódio. Infelizmente como tudo pareciam marionetes nas mãos deles o teu irmão foi levado na corrente.

-Como assim levado na corrente?

- A missão do teu irmão por parte da sua patente como Anbu foi espiar e exterminar o Clã Uchiha enquanto o teu pai o pressionava para dar informações sobre os assuntos da Vila.

-E porque o Itachi teve de trair o clã?

-Porque ele não queria outra guerra, lembra-te que quanto foi a Terceira Grande Guerra Shinobi o teu irmão tinha quatro anos e ficou traumatizado, prometendo que em tudo o que dependesse dele nunca assistiria a outra Guerra. Como deves imaginar uma Guerra Civil dentro da mais forte das Vilas Shinobi, iria desencadear muito provavelmente a Quarta Guerra. Ninguém têm razão para questionar o teu irmão além de que se não fosse ele o Danzou arranjaria outra maneira de derrotar o teu Clã. Já o Madara foi hipócrita ao ponto de ajudar a "acabar" com aquilo que ele começou. Tudo foi planeado e correu na perfeição, tirando um detalhe, ele não consegui matar o seu irmão mais novo! E se eu estivesse no lugar dele também não o conseguiria fazer…

-Mas se foram o Danzou e o Madara que provocaram tudo ele não os matou?

-O Madara é muito forte e o Danzou toda a Anbu e Folha lhe cairiam em cima, apesar de o teu irmão ter exterminado o clã ficou safo de possíveis represálias. O Sandaime ficou abismado com a situação mas o Itachi fez-lhe só um pedido para cuidar de ti e proteger do Danzou, já que no Madara ele tinha os olhos postos. Por isso ele disse o que te disse, para te tornar mais forte, mas arrependeu-se por isso! Porque a tua raiva apenas te levou a abandonar a Vila que tanto amava e ajuntar-te a um homem que ele achava desprezível!

Nesse momento ele estava a chorar abundantemente, parecia desolado. Fui até a cómoda e tirei de lá todas as provas.

**Sasuke**

Nada disto podia ser verdade, a base que construi a minha vida por 6 anos era uma enorme teia de mentiras. A Hyuga atirou-me algo para o colo.

-Esses pergaminhos são todas as provas que o teu irmão juntou ao longo dos anos e algumas com a minha ajuda. Agora são tuas - falou e voltou a sentar-se na minha cama – Há mais algumas coisas que quero contar-te. Para já o teu irmão decidiu naquele fatídico dia que morreria nas tuas mãos, por isso ele morreu feliz, além disso o teu irmão já sofria de uma doença mortal devido ao uso excessivo do Mangakyou. Durante o tempo todo em que ele esteve na Akatsuki ele também ajudou a sua Vila. Mas isso são aventura que te contarei mais tarde! Uchiha Sassuke eu tenho uma proposta a fazer-te, treina comigo e alia-te a mim para destronares Danzou e matares Uchiha Madara?!

-Tu própria dizes-te que isso era impossível! – disse, esta gaja só me confunde quando tudo parece esclarecido para sobre o meu irmão ela saí-se com esta!

-Tu neste momento és mais forte que o Itachi. Tens provas para apresentar a Tsunade, que sei de fonte segura odeia o Danzou, como o copulo foi feito contra o teu Clã. O Marada pode ser derrotado se tu e o Naruto unirem forças para isso! Pensa nisso eu vou-te buscar qualquer coisa para comer - e com isto saiu do quarto.

Fiquei a analisar os documentos e todos eles confirmavam tudo o que Hyuga me contou, alguns eram oficias outros escritos por Itachi. Um deles era uma carta dedicada a mim:

"_Meu querido Outoto, se estás a ler isto é porque a Hinata já te contou tudo sobre mim e as minhas razões. Peço que compreendas o que fiz, hoje não sei o que teria sido mais traumatizante para ti._

_Tudo o que eu meu é teu, e sei que agora ciente da verdade farás a escolha certa._

_Do teu sempre querido irmão,_

_Itachi._

_P.S: Cuida da Hinata, ela não é tão forte quanto aparenta, precisa de amor!"_

Neste momento eu já chorava estava na hora de voltar a ser dos bons esses era o desejo de Itachi era isso que eu iria fazer!

-Vou deixar aqui algo para comeres – disse a Hyuga com uma bandeja na mão – eu tenho de fazer algumas coisas, estou na sala – e voltou a sair.

Não está com fome por isso movido pela curiosidade levantei-me em direcção à sala embora a custo devido ás dores, afinal o que estaria ela a fazer.

**Hinata**

Comecei por desenhar as marcas na testa com o meu sangue e utilizei uma variação do Juin Jutsu (Técnica do Selo Amaldiçoado)2 para ninguém roubar o olhos do Itachi em seguida desenhei todo o tronco, braços e rosto de Itachi para fazer o selar do corpo, fiz um corte na mão do Itachi e outro na minha e comecei a libertar chackra e murmurar um jutsu antigo assim a pintura passou para o meu braço para no fim se concentrar na palma da minha acima do corte com o nome Itachi3.

-O que estás a fazer Hyuga – perguntou um Sasuke curioso.

-A selar o corpo do teu irmão para garantir que ele não é profanado. – e virei-me de costas para arrumar os utensílios.

-Podemos fazer-lhe um Funeral ? – mirei-o.

-Claro, ele merece. Agora? – ele assentiu.

Vestidos de preto Hyuga e Uchiha transportaram o corpo de Itachi até ao lago onde a Hyuga controlou a água para o corpo do mesmo deslizar sobre ela. Chovia e os seus rostos não eram os melhores. Ficaram ali os dois a olhar o vazio mesmo depois do corpo de Itachi ter afundado.

-Eu aceito a tua proposta Hyuga!

-O teu irmão ficaria Orgulhoso, Uchiha.

Nota1: Anbu Raiz, uma Anbu especial criada pelo Danzou;

Nota2: O selo do Neji, feito pela família principal Hyuga, só que destava vez aplicado no Itachi morto.

Nota3: Mais um jutsu malucado(Selo) criado por mim mas desta vez sem nome O.o, eu não encontrei selos para selar corpos mortos por isso quem não sabe inventa!


	5. O Despertar Vermelho!

Desculpem pela demora mas as minhas aulas Têm-me consumido toda a energia e alegria! Adoro ser estudante !:D [Adoro a Ironia]

Eu tenho um questãozita, o que é que o tio Kishi têm contra os mortos? Ele passa a vida a enquitar os senhores que estão debaixo de terra!

Porque é que ele não os deixa descansar em Paz? O.o

Bem deixeim lá as minhas teorias da conspiração e vamos a mais um Capitulo...

4º Capitulo: O Despertar Vermelho

Podia-se ver uma pequena casa tipicamente Japonesa, tinha um grande jardim com um pequeno lago apesar da mesma estar perdida num floresta densa e esquecida do País do Fogo. A cor da madeira escura e envelhecida fazia a casa ficar enquadrada naquele ambiente natural, o telhado com as extremidades curvadas e a varanda a toda a volta caracterizavam a tipo de construção rústica. Era nessa varanda que Hyuga Hinata se encontrava, vestia a uma simples camisola de alças, umas calças e as botas ninja, tudo nos tons de preto. Ela observava o rapaz de cabelos negros e rebeldes.

**Hinata**

Massajei as minhas têmporas em sinal de cansaço. Eu estava desanimada! Não, o que eu estava realmente era desesperada! Este é o termo certo, faz uma semana que o Uchiha se recuperou e pode treinar, mas o raças do rapaz parece um autentico morto vivo. Ele passou por vários estágios até chegar a este entendimento, desespero, revolta. Os seus olhos negros parecem ainda mais vazios e preenchidos pela culpa, a ultima fase que ele passa, eu compreendo que ele esteja a sofrer mas o tempo escasseia e ele precisa de ficar mais forte, "transformar a dor em força". Mas não, o Sasuke apenas faz o treino de kunais, e repete-lo vezes e vezes sem conta, como se aquilo pudesse trazer o irmão de volta. Aquele treino que eu também fiz e o primeiro que o Itachi ensinou aos dois.

Se ele soubesse como o Madara lhe quer por as mãos, este rapaz corre perigo, não é apenas o Naruto. Ele ganancioso, ó sim Uchiha Madara muito ganancioso!

_Flash Back_

_Fui chamada há a Akatsuki, como era de esperar._

_Nesta organização trabalhasse por escalões, existem mais pessoas nela do que os países sequer imaginam, mas poucos são aqueles que têm a 'honra' de utilizar a famosa capa. Nós temos esconderijos espalhados por todo o mundo shinobi, e por vezes mais de um em cada país._

_Existem dois tipos, os particulares que são aqueles que pertencem a cada membro activo como aquele em que me encontro com o Sasuke e os colectivos onde todos os membros se encontram. Sendo o principal perdido nos Deserto Infernal de Suna, um local onde o poder do meu 'amigo' Kazekage não chega. Ainda existem campos onde que ambiciona entrar permanece nos seus treinos. Visto que os membros podem ser procurados ou tentar alistasse. Como é de imaginar estes tipos são apenas peças de shogi no tabuleiro do Madara…_

_Cheguei lá para falar com o meu ' amado' Líder a conversa com ele foi animada como sempre e tendo em foco os irmãos Uchiha._

_-Hyuga tu podes-me explicar o que aconteceu? – perguntou o Madara sentado na sua cadeira percorrendo todo a extensão do meu rosto com o seu único olho visível._

_-Madara vai directo ao ponto, tu sabes bem o que aconteceu afinal eu não era a única presente no acontecimento. – respondi calmamente enquanto olha para o Zetsu que se encontrava recostado no canto da sala a uma parede._

_-Estás tão crescida pequena Hyuga, ainda me lembro quando… - lá ia este gajo ao baú das recordações, eu ainda odiava mais estas conversas, era sinal que ele estava extremamente interessado em algo… - e agora nem sequer tens medo de mim, o Itachi treino-te bem, bem demais! És inteligente Hinata, quero saber onde está o Sasuke e o corpo do Itachi?_

_-O corpo do Itachi encarreguei-me eu de o selar para ficar em segurança e o Sasuke está comigo a treinar, tu conheces bem qual era a vontade do Itachi._

_-Sim o Madara conhece a vontade do Itachi mas…_

_- Eu sei bem que vamos atacar Konoha em breve mas não tens razões para te preocupares eu e o Uchiha estaremos lá! Além disso quem vai fazer o primeiro assalto há folha serão o Nagato e Konan. – disse para o Madara cortando Zetsu daquele seu 'brilhante' raciocínio._

_Madara levantou-se e caminhou até a janela do cómodo, fintou o céu de final de tarde e perguntou-me:_

_-Sendo a vontade do Itachi, tu nunca vais ceder, pois não jovem Hyuga?_

_-Isso é uma pergunta retórica._

_-Eu sei, mas fica sabendo que eu tenho um grande interesse no rapaz Hyuga, quero-o bem preparado_

_-Não te preocupes, ele está cheio de vontade de matar umas quantas pessoas. – disse num pularidade de sentidos que o líder não percebeu._

A Hyuga levantou-se e caminhou até ao Sasuke. Ela estava possessa e pretendia provocar alguma reacção naquele rapaz que a irritava determinantemente. Mas mais do que isso queria que aquele 'gajo' tomasse alguma atitude em relação à sua vida. Ele estava perdido!

**Sasuke**

Este treino recorda-me as tardes com o meu irmão, aquelas tardes que trinava com ele até ao pôr-do-sol. Como eu o julguei mal, o meu pobre irmão foi obrigado a fazer aquilo que fez.

Esta culpa que carrego comigo está-me a destruir, sinto-me morto, tudo aquilo pelo que lutei desde que o meu clã foi dizimado, a minha Vila que traí, os amigos que deixei para traz e nunca desistiram de mim, tudo foi em vão. Porque os verdadeiros culpados ainda estão á solta e parecem 'intocáveis' segundo o que a Hyuga me contou.

Por falar em Hyuga lá vêm ela, com aquela atitude à 'Itachi', bem mais sexy admito que o meu irmão, mas com toda aquela arrogância dele.

-Vamos lá Uchiha, vamos treinar os dois! – disse a jovem.

-Se insiste Hyuga… - falou Sasuke num fúnebre e irónico.

A Hinata começou por uma luta corpo a corpo com ele utilizando também algumas facas kunais e shurikens, ele apenas se defendia. Sasuke parecia um robô programado só para defender, ele estava perdido no mais fundo de si. Hinata estava exaltada ela precisava criar uma reacção nele, e se pica-lo para lutar com ela não chegava, uma medida mais drástica era necessária, e por mais horrível que fosse ela tinha que por o dedo da ferida de Uchiha Sasuke. Além disso ela sabia que ele a subestimada e isso a 'pequena' Hyuga nunca mais iria admitir a alguém!

Hinata parou o treino e automaticamente Sasuke também, caminhou até ele agarrou-o com uma mão pelos colarinhos da camisa obrigando Sasuke a olhar para ela. Pérolas e Ónix fintaram-se, os brancos com aborrecimento e os negros com curiosidade. Hinata ergueu a mão livre e levou-a à cara do renegado. O som propagou-se pelo ar, aquilo não magoava Sasuke. Era simbólico. O Uchiha não olhou para ela.

-Olha Uchiha, tu não pode continuar assim, olha para ti és o quê um morto vivo? – gritou a Hinata exaltada o que não era natural dela – Eu percebo que estejas a sofrer, eu estou também e no teu lugar estaria muito mais! Mas o que achas que o Itachi ia dizer sobre esta tua reacção?! Pois eu digo-te o que penso, neste momento não mereces o nome Uchiha, não estás a agir como um! Desonras o teu irmão e tudo o que ele fez por ti!

Hinata sabia bem que isto ia fazer Sasuke tomar uma atitude, "Nem que seja chorar!" pensou a moça.

Uchiha Sasuke não podia ouvir aquilo, quem era ela para lhe dizer aquilo?! Ele não honrava o seu irmão?! Sasuke sentiu um fogo queimar-lhe o corpo todo, e olho de doeu-lhe.

Hinata sentiu os seu pulsos serem apertados com força e Sasuke olhar para ela, o os seus olhos tinham o Sharingan de formas diferentes sendo que um deles rodava até formar o Mangakyou Sharingan de Itachi. Todas as pessoas temiam aquele olhar mas Hyuga Hinata sentiu-se arrebatadoramente feliz por vê-lo. O Sharingan de Sasuke rodou mais um pouco e formou uma estrela de seis pontas e que despertou assim o se próprio Mangakyou. A Hyuga olhou para os olhos do Uchiha e foi transportada para uma outra dimensão.

**Tsukuyomi**

**Hinata sentiu a força do Genjutsu mais temido da história Shinobi e só chegou a uma conclusão "Demasiado franco, especialmente comparado ao do Itachi". Eles e encontravam-se no mesmo mundo, colorido apenas de preto e vermelho, devido a luz que a lua rubra emanava. Estavam apenas Hinata e Sasuke, frente a frente, ele confuso enquanto ela analisa a falhar do Uchiha. Em vez de cruzes existiam algemas no pés e mão da Hyuga que estavam presas ao chão por grande e robustas correntes e como pano de fundo tinham o clã Uchiha. **

_**Hinata**_

_**Demasiado fácil para mim de manipular. Para um um usuário de Genjutsu normal e sem nenhuma linhagem ocular continuaria a ser difícil. Existem os bons usuários de Genjutsu, como é o caso de Kurenai e clãs especializados nisso e depois os Uchiha com o seu Sharingan, são os mestres desta arte. Eu encontro-me no meio destes, porque tenho capacidades do Sharingan que o Itachi me passou. Nunca consegui controlar o Tsukuyomi do Nii-san, aí está a fraqueza de Sasuke.**_

**-"No mundo do Tsukyomi, eu controlo o espaço o tempo, o tempo e até mesmo a quantidade objectos…" – falou a Hyuga em voz alta chamando para si a atenção do Uchiha.**

**-Era o que o meu irmão dizia?! – murmurou.**

**-O mais forte dos Genjutsus, vá lá Sasuke-**_**kun**_** o que consegues fazer! – Hinata desafio, ela concentrou-se aparecendo na sua linhagem ocular levemente desenhado o Sharingan no 1º Estágio. Esforçando um pouco mais a mente Hinata, consegui fazer com que as algemas das mãos se abrissem seguida das que prendiam os pés. Atirou duas kunais ao Sasuke que se desfizeram com se fossem tinta.**

_**Sasuke**_

_**A Hyuga era forte devido à pequena parte do Sharingan que dominava. Mas a ilusão ainda era minha, fiz duas cobras agarrem a Hyuga com força, ela gemeu de dor, senti a sua variação de chakra e fiz com que a cobra a apertasse ainda mais e ela perdeu a concentração. As cobras desfizeram-se e ela caiu com um baque surdo. Levantou-se, a agarrar o ombro direito que provavelmente lhe doía e olhou para mim.**_

_**-Está melhor Uchiha! – disse. **_

_**Nesse momento, montes e montes de borboletas voaram para mim, elas queimavam onde tocavam. Concentrei-me, as borboletas desfizeram-se, e a Hyuga foi presa novamente, ela tinha os olhos fechados, e aproximei-me dela, uma espada apareceu na minha mão, cravei-lhe a espada no estômago, ela gemeu de dor, gostei de a ouvir gemer, estava com raiva dela, não tinha nenhuma razão para me dizer aquilo, ela não sabia o que eu estava a passar. Retirei a espada e cravei-a outra vez ainda mais fundo ela queixou-se ainda mais alto. Mas o inesperado aconteceu, ela soltou uma mão e colocou-o no meu estômago e a desilusão acabou.**_

A Hinata saltou graciosamente para trás, aterrando de joelhos, mas mal teve tempo para raciocinar e em instinto parou a Kusanagi com as palmas das mãos, pois o Uchiha avançava para cima dela com toda a raiva e o Mangakyou activo. A bela Katana perfurou a carne das mãos da kunoichi renegada, fazendo o sangue escorrer pelos braços da mesma.

-UCHIHA SASUKE, PARÁ CARALHO! – berrou desnorteada encarado os olhos carmim do moreno, enquanto o mesmo observava as pérolas num tom mais escuro e com o desenho do Sharingan no 1º estágio e parecia em transe – QUERES-ME CORTAR OS DEDOS POR ACASO?!

Despertando Sasuke parou de fazer força, mas a Hyuga não se ficou e deu-lhe um pontapé para trás fazendo-o cair com o traseiro no chão.

-Eu só vou dizer isto uma vez, transforma a tua dor em força e nunca em raiva, olha onde ela já te levou… – Sasuke perparava-se para responder mas para ao aperceber-se do sorriso e expressão meiga que a Hyuga substitui pela de ferocidade que tinha a alguns segundos atrás e inclinando-se ela esticou o dedo e fez exactamente aquilo que o irmão fazia – Sasuke-_teme_.

Ela afastou-se de Sasuke caminhado para casa deixando apara traz o Uchiha pensativo.

**Hinata**

Eu estava sentada na mesa a beber chá e estudar alguns pergaminhos, infelizmente tinha as mãos ligadas por causa do Sasuke. Suspirei, ao lembrar-me do gesto carinhoso que tive para com ele. Sasuke era sem duvidada bonito e sensual. Exalava masculinidade mas semas parecer rude, e até mesmo lutando os seus movimentos são elegantes. Eu sempre admirei isso no Itachi, mas de maneira diferente. Para Sasuke tenho tendência a olhar de outra maneira. Não posso negar a atracção que o moreno exerce sobre mim! Lembrei-me então do que o Itachi sempre me dizia cada vez que falávamos no Uchiha mais novo: "Tu ainda te vais apaixonar por ele!". Não darei esse gosto Itachi, aliás acho que ele dançava no túmulo de satisfação se imaginasse tal coisa. Mas no que é que tu estás a pensar Hyuga Hinata, sentes uma pequena, e saliento pequena atracção por uma cara bonita e já estás a pensar em juras de amor eternas!

Mas não foi assim que eu perdi a minha virgindade? Hum, cara bonita, atracção e uma boa dose de sakê. Lembro-me perfeitamente, mais uma noite em que estávamos em missão e o Itachi resolveu ir-se _divertir_ um pouco para um bar qualquer. Apesar de nunca ter tido uma relação estável Uchiha Itachi era um conquistador! E eu planeava, como no resto das noites em que ele engatava uma miúda e só aparecia de manhã, beber sakê e pôr tudo na conta dele como vingança. O inicio de noite foi como de costume, eu bebia sakê e o Itachi fletrava, eu bebia sakê e o Itachi já tinha subido para o quarto com a rapariga. Mas nessa noite entre um copo e outro, um belo moreno de olhos azuis meteu conversa comigo num tom todo de engate. Irónico pensava que a minha queda era para loiras mas estava enganada afinal sempre preferi os morenos! Eu conhecia aquela conversa, era a mesma do Itachi. Bem já bastante alcoolizada pensei: "Porque não?", enfim acordei ao outro dia meio desorientada num quarto desconhecido e com um Itachi determinado a dar cabe do canastro ao meu companheiro de noite por ele ter tirado a _inocência_ à irmã dele.

A moral da história é que gostei. Gostei tanto que em algumas das outras vezes que saí com o Itachi para estas borgas também gostava de flertar e não só. Os pensamentos de menina há muito que tinham ficado para trás, a primeira vez idealizada com o homem que amasse. Mas nessa altura eu já esperava nunca encontrar o verdadeiro amor, tal como hoje. Talvez se estivesse totalmente sóbria não o fizessem mas não me arrependi de nada.

Apesar de tudo fiquei mais embaraçada com o que tive de ouvir a seguir, o Itachi a explicar-me de onde vêem os bebés, do que com a situação em si. Ri para comigo mesma.

-Então Hyuga já te ris sozinha?! – ironizou o Uchiha a minha reacção coisa a qual revirei os olhos, ele tinha o dom de me irritar – afinal explica-me lá como desfizeste o Tsukyomi ?

-Com um selo. – respondi seca.

Nesse momento entra pela janela um origami que é uma borboleta que poso-o na minha mão, e eu conheci muito bem aquele jutsu. Era sinal que algo se havia passado.

Notas de final de Capitulo: (?)

Bem eu tentei fazer o jutsu Tsukyomi o melhor possível mas acho que saio uma merda. Ele ficou fraquinho porque foi o primeiro do Sasuke e ainda está muito mal manipulado. Bem eu acho que passei a ideia que queria.

Tentei no fim adicionar um pouco de piada com ironia da descrição da Hinata. Efim não sei o que dizer mais se não…

Desculpem pela demora mas as minhas aulas Têm-me consumido toda a energia e alegria! Adoro ser estudante !:D


	6. AVISO

Eu queria pedir Desculpa a toda a gente que segue esta Fic.

Mas é que aconteceu muita coisa ao mesmo tempo!

Foram os Exames Nacionais, falta de imaginação e o aparecimento de novos projectos que se sobrepuseram a este!

Eu não queria nada desistir de escrever esta fic, porque já tenho grande parte pensada mas quando abro a pagina do word para escrever não saí nada!

Confesso que é lixado escrever no Universo do Naruto! .


End file.
